Vladan McCourt
Vladan "Paddy" McCourt is a young Bosnian Serb solider during in Bosnia Nights. He's a 1/4 Irish and his older brother is in the Provisional Irish Republican Army (PIRA). His heroes are James Connolly, Marshal Tito, Bata Živojinović, the Fonz, Sava Kovačević, Michael Collins, Bob Marley, "the Dutch guy who legalized weed", Oddball from Kelly's Heroes, Bobby Sands, Yasser Arafat and Nelson Mandela. In the late 80's he took part in an anti-apartheid demonstration which he burned the South African tricolour and after shouted "Free Mandela". He hates capitalists (especially Margret Thatcher), fascists, Chetniks (except for Draza), the British, conservatives, pro-life activists (which he calls pro-incest and bead rattlers), Zionists (which he calls Polish Jew Nazis), hard drugs, homophobia (which he describes as "repressed feelings for a good bum fuck") and war. Paddy is clearly a stereotypical 1970's throwback rebel and stoner and that his favorite films (Kelly's Heroes, Sutjeska and Walter Defends Sarajevo) all come from this decade. He smokes weed "two or three times" a day, supports the IRA, the PLO, the ANC and is a fan of the Ivorian soccer team. He also owns a Palestinian flag which he has flying from the squad's truck. He wears Keffiyeh, a tank-top bandanna, an armband of the Irish Brigade flag and his jacket has the Rastafarian flag stitched onto it. His favorite bands are Indexi, the Aces, the Beach Boys, the Wolfe Tones, Novi Fosili, the Wailers, the Proclaimers and the Irish Brigade who's music he has all played. He can be heard singing It Mek, the Boys of the Old Brigade, My Little Armalite (but as his own version about the AK-47), Burning Bridges and humming the theme tune to Walter Defends Sarajevo. He's a big fan of movies from the 60's and 70's especially war movies of the likes of the Dirty Dozen, the Battle of Neretva (he also plays the Neretva March which was in the movie) and Kelly's Heroes. He's a fan of club soccer teams FK Partizan Beograd, PAOK, Edinburgh Hibernian FC, FC Porto and Derry City FC. He has tattoos which read "TAL" "SFSN/СФСН" "Up the Ra!" "ПЛО" (PLO), "تحيا فلسطين!" (Long Live Palestine) and "Pride of Šumadija" (a reference to Partizan). Along with Radić he holds the greatest respect for communist Yugoslavia and when he kills a group neo-Ustasha terrorists he says "This is for you great-comrade Tito". He also can play the accordion. Songs played *Bela Ćao *Predaj se srce *Neretva March *Burning Bridges *Surfing USA *Po Šumama i Gorama *Colonel Bogey (Bridge on the River Kwai) *The Internationale *Three Little Birds *Go on Home British Soldiers *It Mek *Da sam ja netko *Sarajevo Ljubavi Moja *Kinky Boots *Walter Defends Sarajevo/Valter Brani Sarajevo Theme *War Trivia *He's not only interested in Irish culture but also Greek, Palestinian, West African (especially Ivorian), Cuban, Scottish, Portuguese, Asian (especially Indian, Vietnamese and Chinese), Moroccan and Argentinean. *In the 80's he wore a Greek flag bandanna with the Latin letters ELAS and earlier in the war he paints the same letters on his helmet in Greek. *He writes graffiti numerous times most of which is not politically related (or at least by Yugoslavian standards) this includes "From Makedonia to the World" (PAOK, Greek soccer team), "Tiocfaidh ár lá" (Irish republican saying), "Las Islas Malvinas Argentina", "Viva Castro, Živela drug Tito", "波斯尼亚龙" (Bosnian Dragon). *He makes many references to movies such as the Battle of Neretva, Scarface, Bridge on the River Kwai, Walter Defends Sarajevo, Guns of Navarone, Star Wars, Kelly's Heroes and the Dirty Dozen